Dragon (Elder Scrolls)
Dragons, also known as Dovah, are a mighty race of creatures that inhabit the land of Tamriel in the Elder Scrolls games, though they only made a significant appearance in Elder Scrolls 5: Skyrim History The exact history of the dragons are unclear, although they are thought to be one of the closests races to the gods and ruled over the continent of Tamriel and its races long ago, supposedly after their ruler, Alduin, remade the very land itself. Due to the betrayal of Paarthurnax, Alduin's sibling, humanity was able to rise up against and eventually exterminate nearly all of the dragons throughout the land. They would not be seen again until the return of Alduin many ages later, when dragons began to reappear to be resurrected. However, Alduin was defeated by a Dragonborn before he could exact his revenge. Description All dragons of Tamriel appear to be of the Wyvern group, possessing two legs and two wings which also serves as makeshift forelegs when they have to walk upon the ground. They are usually covered in scales and armor plating with prominent horns, although there are some that are more snake-like in appearance. The size of dragons varies, but most are roughly as large as a typical suburban home. Despite their beastial appearance, dragons are capable of human-level intelligence(although many appear to be feral), and have their own spoken language, as well as being able to learn other languages in some cases. Abilities The living dragons seen in Skyrim as all capable of extensive flight, and possess tough defenses and deadly jaws. The majority of dragons can breathe fire, ice, or both. Dragons can also use magic, combining magic with their language to form spells known as Dragon Shouts, which can have various effects, such as blunt force or energy draining. Dragons will also not fall victim to old age or disease. List of Dragons * Brown Dragon - A common and weak variant that has slightly curved horns and a spade tail. Uses fire breath or ice breath, but not both. Does not use shouts * Blood Dragon - A green variant with fins and a spade tail known for their relentless pursuits of prey. Uses fire breath or ice breath, but not both. Can use the shout Unrelenting Force. * Frost Dragon - A white variant with long sharp spines. Specializes in ice breath. Can Use the shout Unrelenting Force * Elder Dragon - A bronze-colored variant with arrow-shaped tails, pointed horns, and bony spikes on their back. Uses fire or ice breath, but not both. Can use the shout Unrelenting Force * Ancient Dragon - Similar in appearance to Elder Dragons, only with more tan skin and more prominent spikes. Uses fire breath or frost breath, but not both. Can use the shout Unrelenting Force. * Legendary Dragon - Black and purple dragons with thick curved horns, a hooked tail, and what appears to be compound eyes. Uses fire breath or frost breath, but not both. Can uses the shouts Unrelenting Force and Drain Vitality. The most powerful variant one can encounter. * Revered Dragon - Orange dragons with a more avian face and lidless eyes. Uses fire breath. Can uses the shouts Unrelenting Force and Drain Vitality. * Serpentine Dragon - Blue variants with snake-like features. Uses fire breath or frost breath, but not both. Can use the shout Unrelenting Force. * Skeletal Dragon - A dragon raised by necromancy. Significantly weaker than their living counterparts, and unable to fly, but can still use fire and frost breath, as well as Unrelenting Force * Alduin - A black dragon with impressive and distinctive features. The king of dragons, soul eater, and harbinger of the apocalypse. Uses fire breath and frost breath. Can use the shout Unrelenting Force. * Paarthurnax - Alduin's Lieutenant that betrayed him to ally with humanity. Now leads the Greybeard faction. * Durnehviir - A dragon that resides in the realm known as the Soul Cairn. He was tricked into staying there for all eternity, and has become an undead dragon. Can uses fire breath and frost breath. Can use the spells Unrelenting Force, Drain Vitality, and is able to summon undead beings. de:Dovahpl:Dovah Category:Video Games Category:Wyvern